Wastewater treatment for an individual home, small group of homes, or commercial facilities can be effectively treated by a traditional system of a septic tank and a leachfield. Typically, septic tanks slow down and temporarily retain wastewater so that treatment can occur. As sewage enters the tank, solids separate from fluids and settle to the bottom or float to the top. Anaerobic bacteria break the solids down to reduce the volume. Septic tanks are typically shaped as a rectangular box with effluent entering at one end and then flowing laterally through the tank and discharging at the opposite end.
In particular, as wastewater enters the septic tank, it separates into one of three distinct layers in the tank. The top layer is referred to as the scum layer. This layer includes components of the effluent such as oils, grease and fats, cigarette filters, and other substances that are lighter than water. The middle layer is referred to as the clear layer. The lighter scum layer will float over the clear layer. The clear layer comprises mostly liquids with suspended solids. Bacteria can digest some of the suspended solids within this layer. The partially treated, clarified effluent from this layer will discharge to the leachfield for final treatment. The bottom layer is referred to as the sludge layer. This layer contains most of the sewage solids and is generally oxygen free. Anaerobic bacteria reduce the volume of solids in this layer greatly, but not entirely.
Septic tanks can treat effluent to a higher level if the settling capacity of the tank was improved. One method to improve the tank""s settling capacity is to lower the effluent velocity through the tank. The slower velocity allows the more time for the solids to settle out of the wastewater. Thus, a septic tank that allows for a slower velocity would improve the performance of the septic tank and allow for better treatment of the wastewater.
Disclosed herein is a radial flow septic tank and a method for use thereof. In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, the radial flow septic tank includes: a main body having a wall and a floor defining a cavity; an inlet disposed at approximately a center of the cavity; an outlet having a collection device disposed around an inside perimeter of the wall of the main body; and a column disposed within the cavity at approximately the center of the main body, the column having openings to allow the flow to move from the inlet to the outlet.